DeltaRune Fiction I have something to tell you Marysue X Susie(?)
by Luvtalia
Summary: Okay...If you come here to insult me for "X Susie" thing, I gotta tell you that I didn't really write a bizarre story like that. ' ...I like Susie...but this story is just going to be funny. okay? This fiction is just a funny fiction that I wrote after reach to the end of the game and think about something that I have created at the first start.
1. your creation will be discarded

Okay...If you come here to insult me for "X Susie" thing, I gotta tell you that I didn't really write a bizarre story like that.^^'

...I like Susie...but this story is just going to be funny. okay?

This fiction is just a funny fiction that I wrote after reach to the end of the game and think about something that I have created at the first start.

I wrote this fiction in my own language but I will try my best to translate it into English.

* * *

 **Chapter1 Your creation is discarded**

* * *

 **watch?v=xVsCxgwpi-w**

* * *

 **Are you there?**

* * *

 **Are we connected?**

* * *

 **Excellent.**

* * *

 **Truly**

 **Excellent.**

* * *

 **Now.**

 **We may**

 **Begin.**

* * *

 **First.**

 **You must create**

 **A vessel.**

* * *

 **Select the head**

 **that you prefer.**

* * *

 **Select the torso**

 **that you prefer.**

* * *

 **Select the legs**

 **that you prefer.**

* * *

 **This is your body.**

 **Do you accept it?**

* * *

 **Excellent.**

 **You have created**

 **a wonderful form.**

* * *

 **Now.**

 **Let Us Shape Its**

 **mind as your own.**

* * *

 **What is its**

 **favorite food?**

 ***Sweet**

* * *

 **Your favorite blood type?**

 ***A**

* * *

 **What color does**

 **it like most?**

 ***Red**

* * *

 **Please give it**

 **a gift.**

 ***Ambition**

* * *

 **How do you feel**

 **about your creation?**

 **(It will not hear.)**

 ***Love**

* * *

 **Have you answered honestly?**

 ***Yes**

* * *

 **You acknowledge**

 **the possibility of**

 **pain and seizure.**

 ***Yes**

* * *

 **Understood.**

* * *

 **Name Your Vessel.**

 ***Marysue**

* * *

 **We called it**

 **"Marysue."**

* * *

 **And what about**

 **the creator?**

* * *

 **Your own name.**

 **LUVtalia**

* * *

 **"LUvtalia."**

* * *

 **Excellent.**

* * *

 **Truly**

 **excellent.**

* * *

 **"LUVtalia."**

 **Thank you**

 **For your time.**

* * *

 **Your answers**

 **Your wonderful creation**

* * *

 **Will now be**

 **discarded.**

* * *

 **No one can choose**

 **who they are**

 **in this world.**


	2. Mary

It was a beautiful day outside like it most usually was here in the Ebott town. The sky was blue. Most of the leaves turned red. The air was refresh and comfortable. You might be a freak or have some issues if you wake up late on a day like this...or you are Kris.

In the lovely house in the north of town, I'm still sleeping on my comfy bed. A calendar on my mobile phone shows that today is Friday, and my brother will come back tomorrow.  
Days without Asriel are pretty lonely. Most of my school mates are nice and friendly, but school is still boring when my furry sibling was not here, so I'm not very excited to get up.

And Susie the mean girl of Ebott Hight School will bully me because I saw her ate a chalk.

Oh wait! Susie is now my friends, isn't she? We were become friends for a few days ago after the adventure in the Suppy closet land. So she will not bully me anymore.

The memory of my last adventure is shining within my dream that make my eyes open up immediately for a new shining day. Suddenly, my mom opened the door to wake me up.

"I'm glad to see you wake up by yourself." Toriel smiled. "We'd better to hurry up to prepare for school."  
Then she left. And I stretch my body again before go to the bathroom.

*At school 12.00PM

It's a school lunch break. Everyone was so surprised to see me and Susie sat beside each other during meal, furthermore, they can't even feel dark aura that usual wafted from her.  
Monster kid also asked to sit with us (which has kept silence) and try to make a conversation. The atmosphere was idyllic.  
Susie's school life seems to become brighter from now on.

At the same time, one of music club members, who is well known as a girl who has a mysterious background named Mary, step into the room.

"Do you think Mary really fall from the sky?" Monster kid whispered. I shook my head. Most people in this town believe that rumors, but not everyone have seen it happened.

Marysue is a gray mannequin with dark auburn hair. She doesn't have eyes, nose and mouth. And her skin is quite blemished. If you look closer you will find there are always layers of marker stains shape like many facial expressions on her face. Mary lives with her adoptive mother who is a clothes shop owner. Many years ago, this girl was found in the junkyard by police officers after a lot of witnesses informed to Undyne that they saw 'a strange object shape like human.' fell from the sky.

"Hoi! Temmie~" Mary rubs her face to get rid of some dark stains and then proceed drawing a happy smile expressions on her face to greet Temmie. The strong smell of sharpie marker can't bother her because Mary doesn't even have a nose.

"Hoi! Mary~" Temmie answered, her squeaky voice is full of enthusiasm and happiness as usual.

A big janitor monster lumbered across the canteen with a mop in his hand. Temmie and Mary were hidden from my eyes for a while. Those girls were already sitting on a faraway table, when he gone.

"Um...It's just me, or she is really peeking at us?"  
Monster kid furrowed her brows. And Susie stops eating.

You look at the mannequin girl. If she has eyes, her eyes would open wide as you looked at her. Then she is pretending intend to eat her sandwich like nothing happened. (For some reason, a part of sandwich just disappeared and left a bite marks on it when she put the sandwich near her face.)

I'm nodded at my friends, Yes.


End file.
